Eh?
by katana13
Summary: Cerita tentang Naruto dkk yang dibuat kaget hanya karena sehelai kertas. Fanfic pertama bikinan Author. -ONESHOT- Jangan lupa R&R!


Ehm... fanfic pertamaku. Maaf klo jelek and gajebo.

Disclaimer : klo Naruto punyaku, ku bikin endingnya SasuNaru.

Slamat membaca!

* * *

"Gila ntu nenek! Kejam banget… gak liat apa Konoha sekarang lagi panas-panasnya. Malah sekarang kita disuruh bersihin akademi tanpa jutsu lagi. Apa kata dunia klo ngeliat seorang calon hokage ngebersihin akademi!!" kata manusia yang palanya kaya duren.

"Weks…. Sabar Nar. Anggap aja ini latihan fisik. SEMANGAT MASA MUDA!!" pada tau kan sapa yang ngomong.

"Latihan apaan. Ntu nenek kan cuman mau ngirit uang biar bisa beli sake. U tau kan kl-"

"Woy...!! Dobe u ngecap aja terus dari tadi. Bantuin kita napa. Kagak kerja apa-apa juga," tumben banget Sasuke bisa ngomong gini panjang.

"Hai! Hai! Dasar teme."

"Apa u bilang"

"T-E-M-E"

"Nantangin gue u ya?"

"U kira gw tak-"

"SHANNAROOOO!!"

Di langit Konoha terlihat bintang berwarna jingga di siang bolong. Meluncur dengan kecepatan roket menembus atmosfer bumi. (lebay amat di author)

Semua pada _sweatdropped_….

"Sakura-chan, ittai!" teriak ntu 'bintang' setelah kembali ke bumi.

"Salah sendiri malah enak-enakan ngobrol ama Sasuke-kun. Sementara yang lain pada kerja."

"Hai! Hai! Gw kerja sekarang," seru Naruto sambil masuk ke aula Akademi.

"Eh, Naruto bantuin gue angkat kursi-kursi donk!" teriak Kiba.

"Klo gw yang ngangkat kursi-kursi ini, u ngapain donk?"

"Nganggur." Yap, singkat padat dan jelas.

"Gomen?"

"Eh canda, canda. Gw mau ngebawa nih karung sampah dulu." kata Kiba pas ngeliat nampang Naruto.

"Oh ya udah. Klo gitu, gw kerjain deh."

"Thanks ya, Nar."

Naruto pun ngangkat semua kursi dari aula yang banyaknya ajubilah ntu keluar. Tanpa kagebunshin lho (soalnya dah dilarang pake jutsu kan). Pas dia mw ngangkat kursi yang sudah entah berapa ratusnya, dia menemukan sesuatu yang luar biasa…….

Sebegitu luar biasanya sampai membuat……..

(diperingatkan lebay mode:on)

Kiba memelihara kucing.

Neji mencukur habis rambutnya.

Hinata menyatakan cintanya (dengan berteriak) pada Naruto.

Sakura menerima tawaran kencan Lee.

Sasuke bersilahturahmi dengan Itachi.

Tsunade tidak akan pernah judi lagi.

Jiraya insaf untuk mengintip cewek mandi.

Sama sekali tidak diduga……………

Sangat jarang ada……...

Sulit ditemukan…………

Dan itu adalah………….

Naruto : Woi! Woi! Apaan neh? Cepetan donk gw kan capek ngangkat ini kursi terus.

Author : Suka-suka. Disini kan gw yang ngatur. Mau gw bikin tambah lama?

Naruto : Ras-.

Author : Stop. Ingat dilarang pake jutsu slama proses kerja bakti berlangsung.

Naruto : -puppy jutsu eyes-. Lanjutin ya.

Author : Ugggh…. Pengaruhnya terlalu kuat.

**-back to the story-**

"Apa-apaan neh?!" teriak Naruto.

"Eh, Naruto! U triak-triak, mang ada apaan seh?" mendadak ruangan sekarang berbau anjing plus sampah.

"Liat neh kertas."

"Eh?"

"…."

"UWAAAAAHHHH……. Kagak ngeduga ternyata ada yang kayak gini juga ya."

"Gak percaya kan lho."

"Shikamaru ternyata….."

"Ada apaan neh ribut amat seh u berdua," eh ada anak ayam masuk.

"Sasu-teme, liat deh."

"……"

"……"

"……"

1 detik

1 menit

1 hari

1 bulan

1 tahun

…………

Syntax error. Variabel not found. Silahkan coba beberapa saat lagi…. (emang ini telepon apa?!)

"Eh, teme otak u kagak bisa nyerep informasi kaya ginian ya?"

"Woy, Sasuke….." dah pasti yang ngomong si Kiba. Ga mungkin si Naruto manggil ga pake embel-embelnya.

"….."

"Teme, u masih sama kita kan?"

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!! Yakin neh Shikamaru yang bikin? Ini kan terlalu merepotkan buat dia."

"Ternyata neh anak telat mikir juga ya….." Naruto seneng banget bisa ngomong gitu.

Di luar….

"Ntu, tiga anak pada kemana seh? Gak balik-balik dari tadi," gerutu si Ino.

"Kriuk…… lagi kriuk…… pada kriuk…… makan kriuk…… kali kriuk……" sahut yang lagi makan kripik kentang dengan 'kriuk……' di setiap katanya. (Iklan numpang lewat!)

"Kalo Kiba ama Naruto sih mungkin. Tapi Sasuke-kun kan tanggung jawab dan bla-bla-bla……Ga mungkin ninggalin kita kerja sendiri kan." (a/n : males nyebutin pujian-pujian buat si anak ayam satu ntu dari si warna rambut abnormal).

"Ah, mereka pasti lagi membersihkan aula dengan SEMANGAT MASA MUDA!"

Ga ada yang peduli ama ucapan ga waras ini.

"Gimana klo kita susul mereka aja?"

"Ide bagus Neji," jawab mereka serempak.

Sesampainya mereka……

"Woy! U bertiga pada ngapain seh? Lama banget tau gak," langsung deh si Lee triak-triak.

"Eh, ada apa seh? Kok u pada berkerumun gitu?" tanya Tenten.

"Naruto-kun ada apa?" suaranya Hinata kaya biasa. Nyaris kagak kedengaran.

"Sasuke-kun lagi ngapain sih?" klo yang ini mah nyaris nyamain toa senseinya, Tsudane.

"Kok kriuk…… u kriuk…… pada kriuk…… kagak kriuk…… balik kriuk……balik kriuk…… seh kriuk……?"

"Coba deh u pada liat ini," kata Naruto seraya menyodorkan sang kertas.

"Apaan neh?" tanya semuanya kecuali Sasuke dan Kiba.

"Baca aja."

Tertulis demikian:

_Untuk Temari-chan ku,_

_Hmm... Malem minggu nanti ada waktu tidak?_

_Kebetulan aku sedang ada tugas ke Suna._

_Aku ingin mengajak kamu pergi bersama ke pasar malam._

_Tapi pastikan dahulu kedua adikmu itu, tidak tahu._

_Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan pasir dan boneka 'hidup' mereka._

_Terlalu merepotkan untukku._

_Kirim balasannya segera ya..._

_Aishiteru_

_Dari Shikamaru-mu_

Langsung deh semua pada ribut abis baca itu surat.

"Eh?"

"Apa?"

"Sumpeh loh?"

"What de maksud?"

"Beneran neh?"

"Shikamaru pake bahasa baku?"

"Tapi paling tidak tetap saja ada kata 'merepotkan' di suratnya?"

Yang tenang cuma si Chouji.

"Eh Chouji, kok u kagak kaget seh?"

"Gue kriuk…… dah kriuk…… tau kriuk…… kok kriuk…… klo kriuk…… Shikamaru kriuk…… mau kriuk…… ngajak kriuk…… Temari kriuk……kencan kriuk……."

"Kok kagak kasih tau kita?!"

"U kriuk…… pada kriuk…… kagak kriuk…… nanya kriuk…… gw kriuk……."

Mendadak pintu kebuka, semuanya pada rame-rame nengok. Berdiri bintang utama kita Shikamaru! (a/n : well, Shikamaru you're the lucky number one who become the first author's sacrifice). Langsung semuanya pada diem. Ngeliatin Shikamaru kaya baru pertama kali ngeliat makhluk yang berjalan dengan dua kaki dan punya dua tangan.

"Nape sih u pada ngeliatin gw kaya gitu?" tanya Shikamaru risih.

Semuanya masih pada diem.

".." Shino, Sasuke, Neji. Kaget pun tetap minim ekspresi.

"..." Tenten, Hinata. Yang ini dalam skala normal.

"..." Naruto, Ino, Sakura, Lee, Kiba. Diam aja masih bawel?!

"Woy nape u pada?"

"Mereka kriuk…… ga kriuk…… papa kriuk……kok kriuk……. cuma kriuk…… kaget kriuk…… ngeliat kriuk…… u kriuk…… nulis kriuk……ginian kriuk…… buat kriuk…… Temari," jawab si Chouji sambil nyodorin kertas itu.

Muka si Shikamaru langsung merah deh.

"Ehm... ka-kalian semua gak usah bi-bilang ama siapa-siapa ya. Er... i-itu juga cuma su-surat yang gw tu-tulis iseng-iseng kok," mendadak si Shikamaru jadi gagap.

"..." masih aja pada diem rame-rame.

"Ehem... U pada denger gw kagak seh?"

"..."

"Apa ada orang disana?" Shikamaru ngelambain tangannya ke depan muka mereka.

"..."

"Woy!"

"Wah Shikamaru ga nyangka! Ternyata u suka ama Temari ya!" seru para kunoichi.

"Shik, gw kira u bakal jomblo seumur hidup. Pacaran kan terlalu merepotkan buat u." sahut Naruto, Kiba dan Lee.

Si Sasuke, Neji ama Shino mah cuma ngangguk-ngangguk aja.

Mendadak ada surat dari kantong Shikamaru jatuh. Langsung deh si Lee ngambil. Dia kan yang paling cepet refleksnya.

"Woy liat neh si Shika dapet surat."

"Eh, balikin ntu surat pribadi gw tahu!" seru Shikamaru panik.

"Ah, dah u diem dulu Shika. Kita mau ngeliat dulu ini surat. Ntar dibalikin kok," bales Naruto.

Isi suratnya:

_Untuk Shikamaru-kun ku,_

_Oh, kapan kau akan sampai di Suna?_

_Aku akan senang sekali kalau bisa pergi ke pasar malam berdua denganmu._

_Masalah kedua adikku yang sister complex itu,_

_kau tidak perlu khawatir._

_Keduanya sangat sibuk sekarang._

_Jadi kita pergi pun mereka tidak akan sadar._

_Aku tunggu suratmu berikutnya..._

_Aishiteru_

_Dari Temari-mu_

"Ternyata Temari pun kalau ngomong (nulis) ama Shikamaru pake bahasa baku juga ya?" para kunoichi pada ga nyangka. Temari yang kaya gitu bisa jadi 'sopan' di hadapan Shikamaru.

"Shika... Ntar klo kencannya sukses, jangan lupa traktir kita-kita ya!" seru Naruto. Kagak nyambung.

Untuk pertama kali seumur hidupnya, seorang Shikamaru tidak tahu harus dengan strategi apa, harus menghadapi keadaan 'memalukan' ini.

**FIN**

* * *

Hellow! Hellow!

Gimana fanficnya? Maaf klo ada yang salah-salah.

Author : Ada yang nyadar ga klo pas ngomongan Chouji yang terakhir ga pake 'kriuk……'

Readers : Kenapa begitu? Kenapa?

Author : Ya soalnya keripik kentang si Chouji dah abis.

Readers : _-Sweatdropped-_

Jangan lupa Review! Thanx ya!


End file.
